<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing the wounds i caused by ruiningfandomscauseican</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235091">Healing the wounds i caused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiningfandomscauseican/pseuds/ruiningfandomscauseican'>ruiningfandomscauseican</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Could be worse, Gay, Grian - Freeform, Hermitcraft - Freeform, M/M, Mumbo - Freeform, Sad, Sad boi, Short Story, drunk, drunk mistake, grian fucked up, grian is a cheater, hurt/comfert, light ptsd, meh ending, mumbo loves grian to much, or better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiningfandomscauseican/pseuds/ruiningfandomscauseican</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mistake. A stupid drunk mistake, a mistake he can't take back. Grian didn't mean to get that drunk, but he also didn't mean to hook up with ren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Mumbo, Grian/MumboJumbo, Grian/Ren, Grian/Rendog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing the wounds i caused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read the tags :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mistake. A stupid drunk mistake, a mistake he can't take back. Grian didn't mean to get that drunk, but he also didn't mean to hook up with ren. </p>
<p>The blond decided it was best to just own up to his mistakes. The guilt would kill him every time he saw mumbo's innocent , happy face. But he didn't own up for himself, he did it for mumbo. Mumbo deserved to know, grian knew this might ruin everything, yet every thing was ruined as soon as he took that first sip.</p>
<p>When the words came out mumbo froze, his hole world crashed down on him. He loved grian, he really did but, did grian even love him back? Why would he do this? Was it really a drunk mistake? Mumbo doesn't drink so he doesn't know how some alcohol can affect the mind. He needed to think. And think he did.</p>
<p>He couldn't live with out grian, he knew that. He also knew things would never be the same tho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grian tried everything to make it up to mumbo, and was so relived when he took him back, but he knew there was alot of repairing to do. He would make sure he fixed this... for mumbo.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mumbo shot awake again. Ever since the day grian and him got back together he kept having nightmares of him cheating. Unlike the usual person, instead of being mad at the other, he was mad at himself. He felt like it was his fault, he felt like he wasn't good enough for grian. Knowing grian can basically get any person he wants was not helping him feel better.</p>
<p>Grian knew this, and it made him feel guilty as fuck. He has sat awake with mumbo just comforting him, telling him he loved him, and he did. He loved mumbo alot but no matter what, he doesn't think he will be able to heal the wounds he caused.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>